


Beyond Expectations

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Rimming, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: All day, Otabek had been by his side. During his Exhibition Skate; during the press conference afterwards; during the banquet that everyone had been invited to; and during the elevator ride back to Yuri's hotel room, where he'd pushed Yuri with his back against the wall and kissed him. Deep, passionate, full of love and lust.And Yuri gladly accept the madness that followed.





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for NSFW Yurio Week 2017!  
> Day 1: First Times
> 
> Enjoy~

He clawed at the sheet, sobs and cries escaping his lips as he buried his head deeper into the pillows by the headboard. His hair fell over his face, lining his vision in a halo of gold, though it was starting to become increasingly harder to keep his eyes open as Otabek's tongue lapped and danced over Yuri's twitching entrance. It was wet, hot, and it was nothing like what he imagined it would be like. 

Yuri had always imagined his first time would be slow, gentle, and loving. That he would be staring up into his lover's eyes while they made sweet, sweet love. But Otabek's tongue was anything but slow, and the way his fingers dug into the globes of his ass was anything but gentle. Otabek worked with a heat and a ferocity that Yuri never knew he had. 

"B-Beka!" Yuri cried out as Otabek finally sent that hot, teasing tongue past his rim. His slender legs quivered, and Otabek placed his hands firmly on Yuri's hips to keep from falling over. 

And Otabek didn't stop. He kept pushing deeper into Yuri's tight passage until Yuri heard him let out a small, raspy moan against his flesh. Otabek's nose was buried in the crevice of Yuri's ass, his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin as he started eating Yuri out as if Yuri was the last thing he would ever taste. 

"Hnng, Beka. Fuck!" Yuri moaned and experimentally ground himself back against the prodding tongue. He wanted  _more_. 

Thank god Otabek took the hint. He drew his tongue back and instantly began thrusting the muscle back and forth, again with a force that left Yuri's whole body shivering in pleasure and needy for more. The kind of need that turned his mind to pudding and Otabek's name the only thing remaining. 

Yuri could barely even remember how he'd ended up in this position in the first place; naked, on all fours in his hotel room in Barcelona. Yuri had skated his exhibition skate to perfection, both shocking and stunning the audience and his fellow skaters. And all day, Otabek had been by his side. During the press conference afterwards. During the banquet that everyone had been invited to – and forced to go to. During the times when talking to people simply exhausted Yuri, and Otabek had politely intervened and taken Yuri elsewhere. 

And somewhere during the hours where most people were starting to feel the pleasant buzz of the champagne they'd been drinking, Otabek had whispered into his ear.  _"Let's go back to your room."_  And Yuri had gladly accepted. 

And somewhere during the elevator ride back to the eleventh floor of the hotel, Otabek had pushed Yuri with his back against the wall and kissed him; deep, passionate, full of love and lust. And Yuri had kissed back just as hard.  

They'd stumbled into Yuri's room, kissing, groping, grinding. Within seconds all of Yuri's clothing had been torn off his body. His shirt had landed on top of the flat-screen TV, possibly even more ripped in Otabek's frenzy to get it off. And he had no idea where his pants had even ended up, but Yuri honestly didn't care. All he wanted was Otabek. On top of him, against him, inside of him.  

Yuri got exactly what he wanted. And more. 

"Beka, please... Please fuck me already!" Yuri sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore. Otabek's tongue wasn't enough. It wasn't reaching deep enough, it wasn't big enough. Again, all he could think was  _more_.  

"Think you're ready for my cock, Yura?" Otabek purred as he withdrew his tongue from Yuri's spread hole and licked a wet line up his cleft of his ass and to the base of his spine.  

Yuri nodded fast, an undignified whine escaping him. His back curved and he curled like a kitten as he felt Otabek straighten up behind him and kiss his way up along his spine until he reached his neck. The heavy weight of the Kazakh's cock rested between his cheeks when Otabek nipped up the column of his neck, though only for a second.  

"Then stay like this. Just like this," Otabek whispered against the shell of his ear and withdrew himself. 

Yuri only whimpered and watched Otabek over his shoulder. He watched him scramble off the bed and dig through the pocket of the slacks he'd been wearing all night, and pull out the smallest bottle of lube.  _"_ _Had_ _Otabek_ _plann_ _ed_ _this_ _?"_  Yuri asked himself. He made a quick mental note to remember to ask Otabek about it later.  

Otabek got back up behind Yuri. The sound of the bottle of lube being opened suddenly seemed too loud all of a sudden, just like the squelching sound the slippery substance made when squirted onto Otabek's hand. Curiously Yuri glanced back over his shoulder, and his breathe caught in his throat as he watched Otabek slick himself up. 

He'd fantasized about his friend in such a manner, wondered what he would look like naked and hard. Of course, Yuri had seen Otabek in the shower after events, so he wasn't completely in the dark about what his soon to be lover looked like. But the sight behind him was pure perfection. 

Otabek's pectoral and abdominal muscles were outlined by the tan skin stretching over them, perfectly in proportion. Yuri's eyes wandered over them, drinking in the sight. Though his breathing hitched as his gaze came to a stop at Otabek's groin.  

 _"How's that going to fit?"_ Yuri thought as he eyed Otabek's cock. It was big. Bigger than he'd thought it would be, slightly angled upwards towards his belly and so very thick. The thought of having it inside of him nearly made his mouth water, though he also worried if it was ever going to fit inside of him.  

"Do you like what you're seeing?" Otabek asked teasingly, and let his hand fall away from his cock.  

Yuri's cheeks flushed more than they already were. Since when was Otabek such a tease? Since when was he so confident in what he was doing? Yuri quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't care  _since when_ , but that he loved it. It sparked something inside of him that made him want to tease back. Luckily, he'd watched enough porn to know the basics of dirty talking. 

"I do," Yuri purred out. "Put it inside of me, Beka. Fill me up with that cock of yours, please... I want it so bad!" Truth was, Yuri did want it that bad. Otabek had complete control over him, and he loved it. 

Yuri's words drew a deep, almost primal sound from Otabek's chest, and before he knew what was happening, Yuri felt the tip of that slicked up cock against his spread entrance. One warm, tan hand rested on the curve of his ass. 

"Careful what you ask for, Yura. You might get more than you can handle." Otabek smirked almost deviously. It sent a chill up Yuri's spine and drew a whimper from his lips. 

Not more than a second later, Otabek tilted his hips, and Yuri felt the tight ring of muscles give way as Otabek entered him.  

And he didn't stop. Otabek kept going, deeper and deeper, until his groin was nested firmly against Yuri's ass. Only then, he stayed still, buried deep inside of Yuri's tight hole. And all the while, Yuri dug his hands into the sheets as tight as could possibly grip them. Otabek had spread him just enough, edging him on that delicate thread between pleasure and pain, but never tipping him over it. His legs quivered, and loud whines fell past his lips.  _So full_.  _So_ _big_.  _So_ _perfect_. 

"Fuck... fuck, please move," Yuri whimpered out as Otabek made no attempt to move. The pressure of having Otabek inside of him without  _doing_ anything was driving him crazy with need.  

"If you want it so badly, why don't you move on your own?" Otabek asked, his voice hoarse as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss right in the middle of Yuri's back.  

The small gesture sent waves of heat over Yuri's skin, traveled up his spine and made the hairs at the base of his neck stand on end.  _Fuck_ , Otabek was too good at this. Yet he instantly obliged, rolling his hips down onto Otabek shakily. The drag of Otabek's flesh along his insides felt amazing, and drew a loud whine from him.  

"Damn, Beka..." Yuri breathed out. 

With notable effort, Yuri rocked back and forth on Otabek's cock. Though his movements were sloppy, too irregular, and he couldn't get the right pace. There was only so much moving he could do in their current position, and the fact that this was his first time being impaled by something so large didn't help. His senses were being overwhelmed, and all he wanted was  _more_. He wanted Otabek to pound into him like how he'd promised when he whispered into his ear while they were making out in the elevator. 

"What's the matter, Yuri?" Otabek asked. The attempt at making his voice sound neutral was completely futile. Yuri could hear the strain in his voice, the slight tremble as he watched Yuri move on his dick. 

"Fuck me, Beka... Please, I need you," Yuri whined, his voice breaking into small pants. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, the beginning of tears of frustration starting to pool in the corners of his eyes.  

Otabek let out a deep moan, a sound that made Yuri's own dick twitch. Otabek pulled back, leaving nothing but the very tip sheathed inside, and with a single snap of his hips, he sent himself back inside Yuri's tight hole as deep as he could reach. 

Yuri yowled and cried out. 

"Nngh... Yura, you feel amazing," Otabek breathed out as he finally –  _finally_  – started picking up the pace. 

Yuri didn't even have to resort to begging for more from that moment on. Otabek placed both of his large, warm hands on the bend of his ass and pounded into him. Hard, harder, rougher than Yuri imagined he would like it. But he cried and moaned out like a bitch in heat, his body arching and curving and jerking forward with each thrust. And when Otabek canted his hips and hit that spot deep inside of him that was begging to be touched, Yuri could swear he saw fireworks explode behind his eyelids. 

"Hnngh! That's it... Right there!" Yuri wailed, and ground himself back onto Otabek. 

"Let me hear you, Yura," Otabek growled back and slammed back into Yuri's prostate.  

And Yuri gave Otabek exactly what he wanted. He moaned at the top of his longs, clutching the sheets in his small, slender hands, and cried out. His own cock twitched and bounced with each thrust, but Yuri knew that as soon as he wrapped his hand around it, it would all be over. Otabek kept him balanced on that edge perfectly.  

Tears of pleasure ran down Yuri's cheeks only minutes later, when all he wanted was to cum. His body was hot, sweaty, and his hair clung to the back of his neck. He couldn't hold on anymore. Otabek groaned behind him, his hips forcefully slamming into him. Yuri was sure he'd have bruises on his ass by tomorrow morning, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Otabek and be marked by him; claimed by him. 

"Beka! I'm... gonna... Ahh!" 

Yuri's head flung up as his orgasm hit him without further warning. A loud cry, almost loud enough to be a scream erupted from his throat, and he spilled himself over the sheet below him. Untouched. The intensity was breathtaking. Small specks of black ate at the edge of his vision as he rode wave after wave of the most overwhelming pleasure he'd ever felt.  

Behind him, Otabek let out a deep, drawn out groan. "Fuuuck!" It was the only thing the Kazakh was able to murmur out as only seconds later his hips jerked and he filled Yuri with thick spurts of cum. Yuri whimpered and subconsciously ground himself back against Otabek.  _Holy shit_ , he never thought he'd love the feeling of someone filling him up, but Yuri almost purred.  

He was Otabek's now. He'd claimed him, marked him as his property.  

Spent and exhausted, Yuri let himself fall onto the bed. He didn't even care that he was lying in his own cum and both looked and felt like a hot mess. All he wanted, was to close his eyes and take a nap. With a small groan, Otabek withdrew himself from Yuri's hole and laid down next to him, an arm flung over Yuri's back to tug him just a little closer. 

"Fuck, Beka. You're amazing," Yuri whispered as he cracked his eyes open, barely far enough to see the lazy grin on Otabek's lips. 

Otabek placed the sweetest kiss on Yuri's temple. "So are you, Yura," he whispered and snuggled up against Yuri's small frame. Who'd have thought the stoic Kazakh was a cuddler after sex.  

The thought brought a pure smile to Yuri's face and he turned onto his side. With a sigh he pressed his face into Otabek's chest and breathed in the pure scent of him, musky and with a hint of cinnamon. Otabek wrapped his arms tightly around Yuri in return as sleep slowly started to take a hold of Yuri and his eyes closed on their own accord. 

"Yura," Otabek whispered against his forehead. Yuri responded with only a small hum of acknowledgement.  

"Yura, will you be my boyfriend or not?"  

Yuri blinked his eyes half open and was greeted with the most love-struck smile he'd ever seen on anyone's face. It brought a blush to his face. He had done nothing to deserve such a smile, at least not yet. But Yuri knew that from now on, he wanted to be the sole reason for that smile on Otabek's face. Of that he was sure.  

A wide grin spread on Yuri's face and he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned up and kissed Otabek with an intensity that could have burned them both alive. For minutes they were all tongue, teeth, and bites, and Yuri's hands hungrily roamed Otabek's body. When Yuri pulled away, Otabek looked slightly dazed, as if Yuri had literally kissed some sense out of him.  

Yuri smiled like the Cheshire Cat and looked up into Otabek's eyes. "What do you think, Beka?" 

Otabek chuckled. "I'd say that's a yes." 

"I'd say so, too." 

Yuri placed a soft kiss on Otabek's swollen lips and situated himself back against Otabek's broad, strong chest. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out quickly as he listened to Otabek's steady heartbeat.  _Boyfriends_. That's what they were now. Yuri's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. 

Otabek Altin; his boyfriend. 

Yuri definitely liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, all kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
